when three worlds collide
by Blazeingeagle
Summary: what if naruto, bleach and avatar the last airbender collide? what if the bijju where protectors as well as terrors? set during shippuden, one just action can cause a lot of misery. reviews are appreciated


Welcome to the first chapter of "when three worlds collide"

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Demon/ hollow talking"**

'**Demon or hollow thinking'**

_Writing or sound effects_

Justu/ kido

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Bleach or Avatar the last air bender. They belong to their respectable owners and I congratulate them for making their wonderful anime. I hope you continue.

"He's not here" a rough male's voice rang out in the dim lighted hallway

" Not here either" a feminine voice said with a hint of desperation

"What's this?" an older male's voice questioned as ran past a door. No the door didn't look like the others, no this one was made of metal, not just any metal, but expensive armor type metal that could withstand a hit from Kyuubi.

The radio on Yamato's shoulder buzzed, "Did you find Sasuke?" Naruto's voice sounded hushed, but you could feel his excitement.

"No, I found a metal door" Yamato inspected it closer and found an imprint that said WARNING EXPERIMENTAL

AUTHORIZED PERSONEL ONLY.

So like any REAL ninja, he opened it.

"It has…" opening the door fully he found something Yamato was speechless.

"What, what is it?" Sakura's voice

The moment after Sakura spoke, crying was heard from the other end of the room. "Shh, Sakura you voice woke him up" Yamato whispered into the radio. Yamato then looked at the room feeling nauseated.

The whole room was filled with tubes the size of men, each bolted down to the floor. Inside each luminescent green tube was a baby. About 7-8 months old based on the size, over to the far right were a light blue cradle. A baby crying could be heard emitting from one of them.

The baby had two red dots on his forehead; he had a small tuff of white hair and had eyes that were a kaleidoscope. They were filled with wonder and upon looking at it more closely; yamato had a since of wonder also.

Making a wood clone, he started to walk over to them. Yamato looked at each tube. What he found both disgusted and intrigued him. He found that each tube had a plate that said what experiment it was.

Experiment number 2853, clone of Hanzo of the salamander. Yamato quickly looked to the next one. Experiment number 2854, clone of Tobirama Senju, nindame hokage. Looking at the room, he stood amazed at how many clones there are of many legendary ninja. Yamato quickly ran to the cradle and found a similar kind of plate hanging over the cradle it said: experiment number 3047, clone of Kimmimaru Kaguya.

" Hey guys get over here quick, I'm in the third hallway about 3/4ths the way through." Yamato said into the radio

"Why? What's so important?" Sakura asked

" You will have to see for yourself" Yamato replied unable to speak of this atrocity.

"On our way!" Naruto said already making a few shadow clones just in case. After all even though yamato didn't use any of the key words that indicate anything out of the ordinary, it is always a good thing to come prepared.

Yamato scoured the room looking for anything out of the ordinary. In less than a minute he saw something shiny hanging from the wall. Walking over to it he discovered that it was a medical clipboard. Deciding to keep it for Sakura to figure out, he set it back on the wall and continued his search.

His wood clone notified him that Naruto was running (he also noted rather loudly, still needs to work on his stealth) towards him with a bunch of shadow clones. A moment later he got notified that Sakura was also coming from the opposite direction. The clone led them into the room, were their gasps were heard and then a thud.

'Well, at least she can't upset the baby anymore' Yamato thought.

Staring at the baby again he could remember back when the third hokage showed him the lab he was found in. memories of the place still give him the creeps and this one was worse. Back then there were only a few experiments, here there were dozens.

"Hey! I found something over here!" Naruto voice came from an aisle down "it's a clip board with a whole bunch of numbers and stuff on it!" Naruto's voice echoed throughout the room and Yamato winced.

"Naruto, this is an infiltration mission, quiet down!" he whispered as Naruto handed over the clipboard. Yamato quickly noticed it was the very same one he just put back on the wall. "Well Naruto, I congratulate you on finding this." Naruto just beamed in response." However, I had already found this try harder." Deciding to give it a read this time, yamato flipped through the clipboard. He quickly noticed that almost all were negative notes and records of deaths. Close to the end however he found something interesting.

_August 16,_

_Specimen 3047 has displayed much growth and has become stable. All vitals are fully functional. Dispensing agent #623._

_August 21, _

Specimen 3047 has displayed positive outcomes of agent #623! His Chakra ratings are through the roof! To my calculations he have the same amount of a new jinjuriki at birth! Specimen has displayed no side effects to the agent. Orochimaru will be very pleased in this new development. Maybe I should ask for a promotion…

(In noticeably different handwriting)

_September 09 (present day)_

_Specimen 3047 has been 'born'. It is healthy without any deviations from the original, except for one minor change. _

_The Specimen has an interesting eye color. It seems to change depending on his mood. Happy is a clear blue; red when in anger or pain (unsure which, requested permission for further study) green when unsure and white when unstimulated. Whether it is from the cloning process in general or agent #623 side effect is unknown. Specimen 3047 was given his two red dots on his forehead, as Orochimaru's orders. All vitals regular and chakra levels are equivalent to a just sealed jinjuriki. Test for chakra elements were given. 3047's chakra elements were bone, (predicted) and an additional element lightning. It is suspected that this is yet another positive by-product of agent #623. Put in requested cribs and notified Orochimaru. _

Ps. Previous scientist was killed earlier this week, for any who read this: DON'T ASK FOR A PROMOTION.

Somewhat amused by the last entry Yamato gives the clipboard to the newly awakened Sakura.

"This is a medical clipboard, please go though it and say anything that shows up as unusual to you." She nods and gets to work. "Naruto, (who had been sulking at the time) make some shadow clones and have them stand guard." Naruto salutes and complies. Making the proper hand sign, he makes a dozen of them.

"Naruto, did Jiraya ever teach you any sealing techniques?" Naruto nods enthusiastically "yeah the old pervert taught me how to make paper bombs and storage seals." Naruto said with a confused look to his face "why did you need to know?"

"I need you to make about a 30 of them. Use your shadow clones if you need to, but I need them soon." Yamato said with a serious expression.

"Your not going to" Sakura began to say "yes, yes I am. Sakura we can't carry all of them and from the look of things if these were to get into Orochimaru's hands Konoha would fall. These are all famous and more importantly, powerful ninjas."

" But, they are innocent!" Sakura exclaimed, "I know Sakura, but if we take him, he might cry and upset the whole mission, which is to find Sasuke need I remind you". Placated Sakura continued through the clipboard.

An hour later Naruto was done making the bombs and distributing them throughout the base, Sakura had finished the clipboard and Yamato had finished reading and noting all of the test subjects and their originals.

"All right! All of the bombs are set to blow!" Naruto reported "Captain Yamato? Why are we killing these babies? "Yamato sighed "necessary evil, like I said to Sakura, if these were to get in Orochimaru's hands, Konoha would fall. Plus, we can't carry them all back."

"Why not?" Naruto asked

" This is an infiltration mission, Naruto, we can't have you spamming shadow clones and carrying these things. We will be spotted faster than Orochimaru in a day care center."

"Oh, ok"

-Time skip-

Outside of the base.

"Alright, Naruto, will you do the honors?" Yamato asked

"Sure, he he, do you think they might see it over in Konoha?"

"We can always ask when we come back, now if you will."

Naruto pulls out a kunai with an exploding tag on it. "Lets give them hell!" And throws it into the base. They quickly escape and start to head back to Konoha when a huge tremor and a muffled boom was heard.

"Mission success"

-Scene change-

"Totan Ataenushi" a sage said to the baby by his side. His voice echoing throughout the forest and could be heard by the crowd before him. The forest surrounding them from all side, blocking the sunlight above from ever touching the forest bed below. A forest with moss, ferns and trees that towered above anything but the moon and sun themselves, this forest has protected them for a year now and will, hopefully, for many years. "The new avatar, we have been waiting for you. It's been 2 years since avatar Aang died." The sage now looks at the crowd in front of him, about 200 strong and counting. " 30 years ago avatar Aang and the fire lord over-through the phoenix king. For 24 of those years we had peace and we prospered. Old hate that has been there for years was defeated!" there was cheering at that declaration. "Then avatar Aang died unexpectedly, he went on a mission to the spirit realm to help some spirits, good spirits. He never returned.

"For the longest of time we were in the dark about what happened that frightful date, as if the avatar could not face up against whatever he faced then how could we? Then little Totan was born a year later. I was there, a flash of light burst into existence and I watched the last few minutes of Aang's life. What I saw I have never discussed before now, something I regret doing seeing what has happened.

"Avatar Aang went to the spirit realm to stop an uprising. Evil spirits rose up against the good. It was a massacre, none who stood against them fought for very long. Their own presence was intoxicating, power and arrogance and they poisoned everything around them, even other spirits.

"The spirits who aught against them would be turned, but not without causing a few casualties, and start fighting against its own comrades."

"What did they look like" a man from the crowd asked

"They were not like anything I have ever seen, I have seen other spirits and they were almost transparent, even in the spirit realm they seemed to be somewhat clear. But these were solid. They were black and grey. But there is an exception to that; they all had a mask, a white mask that grinned at everything with malevolence. That is their one weakness, their mask, if destroyed would cause them to die. Avatar Aang found that out right before he died."

"What did they call themselves?" another person in the crowd asked

"They called themselves hollows, for they will always be hungry for more."

-Scene change-

"I'm sorry, but we must leave her here on earth, soul society would kill her if they found out about her." A gruff male's voice rang out in the clear sky, stars shining at their brightest.

"_Sob, _but she's my baby girl, I don't want to abandon her when she is less than a day old!" a females voice retaliated, filled with emotion "I'm NOT going to. I REFUSE! Renji please let me keep her."

"No, we must do this to protect her" Renji's said, "Please Aigyou you must understand."

There was some silence, with sobs escaping her mouth periodically.

"Ok" came the weak response "but I get to name her"

"Ok, but it can't be our last name, the less amount of connections the better"

"…I want it to be Seimei hogosha, for she has not only your shinigami blood but also my Quincy blood. Its her duty to protect all life."

"That's a great name! Now lets go home." Renji exclaimed, but then calmed down. Now wasn't the time to get his priorities misaligned.

"Not yet, I made a scroll with all of the Quincy techniques/ training, hollows will go after her. I'm leaving it with her."

"Ok" came his response

They leave Seimei in a basket made of woven grass in front of an orphanage , knocked, and quickly ran into the night. Before disappearing.

The door opened and a caretaker saw the basket. Looking for anyone around, but could find nobody in sight. Shrugging, he lifted the basket up only to have a letter fall onto the ground. It was addressed to the main caretaker. Picking the letter up and dropping it into the basket, he went back inside. He needed to bring this to the main caretaker's attention.

AN

I don't know when ill be updating again, but I have another 2 chapters done but I want to get ahead of schedule that way once I set a time table if something happens I can keep it up without you guys having to wait more. Please review as if I'm to get better writing this then your suggestions/ comments may help. (Plus if I'm way ahead of schedule I might release one early depending on the comments.) Please stay tuned for the next chapter of

WHEN THREE WORLDS COLLIDE


End file.
